Sasuke Goes to College!
by NarutoFan0227
Summary: Sasuke goes to college, and ends up in a dorm with Naruto, Itachi, and Deidara. He goes through all kinds of weird stuff, and is also slowly falling for a dumb pink haired girl! Guess who :P R&R please! First FanFic. Will be OCs


_You're Kidding Me?_

Sasuke Uchiha couldn't believe he was accepted into the best college in Kanoha. He was so glad, lying in bed, thinking about who his dorm mate, or mates, could be, when his phone rang. "Argh, my eye," he groaned, as his left eye and brow began to sting from the ring of the phone.

He went over and picked it up, with one hand over his left eye, "Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke. I have some information for you!" the man one the other line said.

"Oh, hey Nagataru. What do you want to tell me?"

"I have information on who your dorm partner is!"

"Oh, really? Sweet! Who is it?"

"Uzumaki, Naruto. Do you know this kid? I think I've heard of him."

Oh, you're kidding me Sasuke thought to himself. "Oh, really? Are you sure? You didn't make any mistakes?"

"Yeah, why? What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Sasuke threw his cell phone at the wall, furious. "ARGH! You've got to be kidding me, that dumbass?"

He then went and picked it up, "Hey, I'm back."

"Uh, what was that damn loud bang?"

"Nothing. Am I with anyone else in the dorm?"

"Uh, let me check… Hhmmmm…. Ah, yes, you are!"

"Really, who?"

"Uchiha, Itachi. Are you related to this guy, he has the same last-"

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY IS HE EVEN IN COLLEGE?"

"Uh, is something wrong?"

"YES! Ugh, sorry. He's me annoying ass older brother."

"Oh. By the way, there's one more person."

"Okay, who is it?"

"Deidara."

"THAT RETARD? WHAT THE -"

"Okay, bye!-" Beep!

And with that, their conversation was over. Sasuke was furious, throwing his cell phone at the wall, again. "I can't believe who my dorm partners are, ugh….." Sasuke groaned, sitting down and punching a table.

The next thing he heard was his cell phone ring right after he put it down. He groaned, holding his left eye again. He picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey, I didn't know you were in the Konoha College. I just figured out _you're_ in my dorm. This'll suck."

It was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yeah, well I didn't think an idiot like you would make it in. And _you're_ in my dorm."

"Shut up, why don't you screw off. Go to a different dorm."

"Whatever, seriously, we're not going to have this argument. So, what did you call for?"

"I just wanted to know if you knew that We're in the same dorm. Did you know Deidara and Itachi are also-"

"Yeah, I know. That makes everything even worse-" Beep, beep!

"What is that?"

"Ugh, my bro is calling. Bye."

"Okay, see you later."

Beep! "Hey Itachi, what do you want?"

All Sasuke heard was a silent laugh, probably Itachi smirking.

"Oh, you asshole. I swear, you somehow made it so you would get in my dorm, and you're going to make my life at college a living hell, aren't you?"

All he did was laugh.

"You're such a fricken-" Beep!

Itachi hung up. "Ugh….." Sasuke moaned.

Sasuke went over and looked at his calendar, and flipped the page and marked the day he was starting. He was starting in about a month.

His phone rang again, and he sighed, and went and picked it up, "Hello?"

Sasuke heard someone smirking, then someone bursting into laughter.

"Deidara, I swear, it's you, and I will kill you."

"I just can't get over the fact that you're stuck in a dorm with Naruto, Itachi, and me."

"Screw you. I'm going."

Sasuke hung up, then called Sakura, so she wouldn't call him. She picked up, "Hi," she said.

"Hey."

"I was just about to call you."

"Yeah, I figured. Are you also going to the Konoha College?"

"Yup. Naruto said he's in a dorm with you. Don't you guys hate each other?"

"He's just stupid."

"You guys need to get along."

"Like that's ever going to happen," he mumbled.

"Say, would you like to go out for tea with me? Hinata was busy, and I'm really bored."

"Uh…." Sasuke tried to look for an excuse, but couldn't find any. He was going to say he was going to say he was going somewhere with Ino, but then Sakura would kill him.

"Sure, I will."

"Okay, great! When should we go?

"Ummmm…. At five-thirty?"

"Okay, that sounds good. See you there!"

"Bye."

"Bye!"

Beep! Sasuke hung up, then threw his phone on his desk, and plopped down on his bed and groaned, "Today sucks."


End file.
